


Against A Wall

by bonoffee



Category: U2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonoffee/pseuds/bonoffee





	Against A Wall

Larry feels the breath leave his body in an  _oomph_  as he is shoved against the wall, his trousers slipping down his thighs, his shirt riding up over his slim stomach. Bono's right thigh is between both of his as they rock against one another, Larry moaning as their skin clashes. Sweat-palmed stickiness fills the air as underwear is yanked and shoved, and then Bono's fingers are around Larry, stroking in a way Larry has never been able to manage himself, or maybe it's just that reality is a million times better than fantasy.   
  
"Fuck," Larry hisses through clenched teeth as he tries to catch Bono's eye, share the moment, express his desire, but Bono isn't looking. He's grabbing Larry's hand and placing it on his cock, urging them on to completion. It's desperate and necessary but it's not perfect and Larry feels something inside him dissolve in a sigh as he realises there won't be any kissing. No kisses, because there's no love. They're eighteen; what do they know about love?   
  
Except Larry thinks he knows plenty because every night he lies awake and listens to Bono rustling around the room, placing things and misplacing other things, and bites his lip to stop himself from saying 'I think I love you'.    
  
That confession would never have brought them here. Only the briefest of looks in the rightest of times did that, and Larry's not sure whether he is grateful or devastated.   
  
Bono comes with a cry; Larry can't hold back after that, and the two of them gulp and gasp erratically in the semi-darkness of the corridor. Larry's ready to push Bono away and get on with his life when Bono presses a chaste kiss to his cheek.   
  
"Thanks."    
  
And then he's gone.


End file.
